Showtime
by fictionalsecrets
Summary: Alexis misses Max, and she plans to show him just how much. / AUish and OOCish.


Notes: Yeah, so this is AUish and a lot out of character. That's why I don't own hear characters. THERE IS SMUT AHEAD.

* * *

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and sucked in a calming breath. Max had been in London for two days now and she _really _missed him. It was eating her up inside, chewing and gnawing at her. It would be fairly late there, pushing midnight, but she knew he would still be awake.

She clicked on video call and waited for him to answer. When his face appeared on the screen she waved shyly and pulled her laptop down onto the floor to balance on her thighs.

"Hey gorgeous. Miss you." His voice was a little thin, staticky with distance and bandwidth, but it was him.

"Miss you too. How's London?"

"Great, I think I saw Pippa Middleton today! Or you know any other number of British brunettes. What about you? How's the city?"

"Slushy and gray. It was sleeting earlier." She wrinkles her nose and pushes the laptop down to her knees, it's hot.

"Are- did you just get out of the shower?" He cocks his head to the side when he realizes it's her purple robe she's wearing.

"Mmm, no. Took it around noon when I crawled out of bed."

"You've been naked all day? And now you are Skyping me naked? Naked?"

She giggles at his silliness and plucks the top of her robe apart to show him the tank she's wearing under it. He gets an eyeful of cleavage as part of that, and even in the dim light from his hotel room she can see his eyes darken. "Just PJs. Calm down."

"I was much more excited by this phone call 30 seconds ago," he groans.

"I may have had another reason for calling you. I wanted to show you my new Christmas presents to me," she teases, giving him a saucy smile.

"Does it involve lace?"

"Definitely not. I miss you, a lot. I want to show you how much." She bites into her lip and waits for him to respond.

"Just so we're clear, no lacy tits?"

"Ass. Give me a minute?"

"Sure," he responds as she places the laptop on the ground, facing her giant shower. "That looks fun!"

She laughs as she rises and pads into her bedroom. The box is in her top dresser drawer, cardboard and innocuous and buried under her panties and socks. She scoops it out and slides back in to her bathroom, shedding her robe at the hook.

"I hear you. Was that a door being locked? Talk to me. I'm scared of the dark!" he calls playfully, to which she once again laughs. "I knew it!"

She empties the box beside the laptop and tosses the cardboard up onto the counter. He's still talking nonsense when she slips out of her tank top and sits back down. "Close your eyes."

He complies, and she turns the laptop back around to face her. She adjusts the lid to get rid of the glare from the vanity lights behind her and then tells him he can look.

He feels his cock twitch in his boxers as soon as he sees. Her smooth, creamy breasts are on display for him, full and perky and puckered and pink - he just _knew _that her nipples were going to be that exact shade of baby pink. "Shit."

She palms them and gives them a squeeze. The tips of her hair are tickling at the tender flesh, and she feels the gooseflesh erupt across her body. It makes her shiver. "I was going to sleep with you on Christmas Eve. I was going to let you fuck me and everything," she explains, rolling a hardened nipple between two fingers.

He chokes on his tongue and scrambles from his bed, ducking into the harsh bathroom lights with her and her breasts and her teasing in tow. He lets his laptop teeter precariously on the edge of the counter while he looks for _something_ to jack off with. He shudders when he comes across a bottle of KY jelly in his Dad's toiletries bag, but snatches it up anyway before racing back across the suite with her. He throws the lock and flips the light on.

She grins at his red cheeks and wide eyes. Her lips wrap around her nipple and she sucks, keeping an eye on the screen and her boyfriend.

He settles on the bed far enough away from the camera that she can see the tenting. "You are a cruel woman."

She releases her breast and raises up onto her knees. The tiny pink bow on the front of her panties does nothing to make the scrap of fabric look innocent. The white thong is sheer and satiny and /wet/. She slowly peels it down, letting it roll up as she exposes her baldness to him.

"Fuck. You shaved."

"Mmm, but not for you. Creepy as it is, my mother drilled exactly one thing into my head, her one rule to live by, 'Now, Alexis, boys like girls who shave their pussies' and then she would always pause. She never failed to follow that phrase up with 'and so do girls.' I just like how it feels," she replies, stroking the smooth flesh with two fingers.

"Girls or your gorgeous lady bits?"

"Both," she teases, chuckling when his eyes bug. She pulls herself open, spreads her lips so he can see them glisten.

"Fuck, Al, that looks so delicious." She watches him palm himself on camera and squeeze.

"I am delicious," she promises, drawing two fingers into her slick silk. She makes obscene noises as she sucks them clean for him.

"Tell me a story, whatever fantasy you get off to most," he begs, pulling his boxers down to free his impressive erection.

"You're big, wow," she breathes forgetting about her show as she focuses on his cock. It looks thick, a lot thicker than anything she's ever used, and he's not overly long. He isn't short either, maybe somewhere close to 7 inches. And his foreskin is still hugging his head tightly. She feels a surge wetness coat her entrance and slip down her thighs. "You're going to feel amazing."

He grins proudly and sits up straighter, she did just give him pretty high praise after all. "You- you said both earlier. Have you touched another girl before?"

She blinked rapidly and looked back at his face. "Huh?"

"You said you liked the way it feels, have you ever..."

She shifted closer and then sat back on her ass, bending in on herself so she could be seen and give him a good angle. "My friend's dad had a huge porn collection, and he didn't really know how to hide it. There were three of us crowded into her walk-in around her laptop, watching lesbian porn. We had only recently admitted to masturbation, so it was getting pretty awkward in there. We were all itching to touch, but we didn't want to be freaks. Kelsey broke the ice. She grabbed my hand and put it between her legs, and it took her about three seconds to orgasm.

"Julie was watching from my other side, you could actually hear how wet she was over this movie. She fucked herself until she sighed and slumped against the shoe cabinet, and they both turned their eyes on me. She kept glancing at the screen to make sure she was doing it right, but Kelsey rubbed me to a pretty fast orgasm," she sighed fondly at the memory and gently stroked down either side of her throbbing clit. "I love it."

Max had squirted a decent amount of lube over the head and was slowly working it up and down the length of his shaft as she spoke. "I want to eat your pussy so much."

"I want you to, too." She smiles and reaches off camera, popping a lid open and drizzling the liquid into her hand. She wrapped her hand around the red shaft to transfer the liquid and then dangled the device in front of the camera.

"Is that a Hello Kitty vibrator?"

"Yep. My Christmas present to me."

"Damn, Japan."

"To be fair I don't thinks this is the intended use, it's listed as a personal massager."

"Yeah, and you know they know it's being used this way."

"Duh," she grins, flicking it on and sliding it up her thigh.

"You're pretty comfortable with this."

She presses the tip against the engorged nub of her clit and sighs happily. "I have good friends."

"Here I thought you were an innocent little princess," he grunts, circling his fist around his head.

"Oh, Max." She's almost positive she doesn't need to lube the dildo that's still off screen, because she's never been this wet.

He's going at himself hard, pumping his shaft like his life depends on it. She grabs the dildo and swirls it in her arousal, getting it good and coated before she presses the head against her opening. It slides in easily and she moans as she adjusts around it.

"Fuck, baby. I'm gonna bust soon."

"It's okay. This is for you," she whispers, as she takes more of the toy in. She lets it rest once it's buried to the hilt and focuses on teasing her clit with the vibrator.

He's completely enraptured by the way she touches herself, for him. He's grateful for the lube too, because lotion would've long ago given way to friction burn. He's fondling his nuts with one and twisting his other one up and down and up and down and up the length of his cock. And every time she fucks that dildo into her and moans, he squeezes his head into his fist just like he's entering her.

They play back and forth like that for several minutes until he unloads wildly in London. Before he can get it under control his cum has hit the laptop, bedspread, and, finally, his chest. He pants in excitement as she follows not long after, twitching and spasming around the fake cock.

"I can't wait to fuck you."

She grins and slowly slides the dildo out. "Same," she sighs happily. It amazes her that she can still feel how open the dildo made her and brushes her fingers down to touch.

"Fuck yourself again for me."

"Need a breather. But you can look all you want."

"My little internet porn star," he teases, following her fingers with his eyes.

She drags them slowly between her messy lips, swirling the lube and liquid together across her skin. Every once in a while she lets the tips of her fingers dip into her opening, and it's not long before she feels that need coiling low in her belly.

"I want your cock so bad," she whimpers, impaling herself on the two wandering digits.

"Trade me that sweet little cunt and it's all yours," he promises, cock twitching as it readies for more.

"How are you gonna do it first, baby?"

He grunts at the wet slap and clears his throat before answering. "I'm gonna play with that pussy for hours. You're gonna be so wet, Lex, and just begging me to let you orgasm. I'm gonna use my fingers and my tongue until you shake with need. Then I'm gonna slide my fingers in that tight little hole and pound you until you cum. And your tits, baby you'll have hickeys for days."

She hums approval and slides her soaked fingers up to her clit. "Then what?"

"Then I'm gonna make love to you. I'm gonna slide in nice and easy, and fuck you for an hour with little, gentle thrusts. You'll hate me for it, but I know that once I get in there I won't want to leave. So I'm gonna make our first time together last. We'll be so strung out by the end, we won't know our names. We won't be able to walk. And right when you get to the edge of sleep, I'm gonna slide down between those creamy thighs and feast on you." He's fisting his cock and giving it slow lazy jerks as he tracks her fingers back in and out.

"Oh, M-Max," she hiccups, hitting that sweet spot deep inside, "are you home yet?"

"Not soon enough. Shit, you are so wet."

She groaned and focused her attention on that patch of spongy skin inside. "For you. Wet for you. Baby, how mad would you be if I went to see Kelsey?"

"You asking me for permission to have sex with your friend?"

Alexis nodded and let her free hand drift down to her crotch as well, fingers dancing over her clit. "We could make you a movie. She loves to eat pussy, used to just crawl right up under my uniform skirt and push my panties aside. But if you don't want me to, I won't."

Three days later there was a link to a Dropbox file in his email. It was a video. His girlfriend had made him an honest to god porno. Thin plot, sort of cheesy music, and what had to be the previously mentioned school uniform. It got him through the rest of his vacation and revved him more for when he got to see her again.


End file.
